<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can love find even me? by never_stop_daydreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147965">Can love find even me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_stop_daydreaming/pseuds/never_stop_daydreaming'>never_stop_daydreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Lots of Crying, POV Alternating, POV Original Female Character, POV Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Pietro Maximoff is a Good Bro, but like she still has her powers, high school sucks, parental homophobia, toxic moms are a thing ok, wanda is a high schooler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_stop_daydreaming/pseuds/never_stop_daydreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal has lived her whole life sheltered behind a façade. That is, until she meets Wanda, the mysterious new girl with the beautiful accent, and she helplessly watches her walls begin to crumble. When she finally decides to drop the masks she has so carefully set in place, who will stand by her? And as she discovers this new version of herself, will she be able to find love, or will she discover that she truly is undeserving of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>wanda maximoff/ofc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal walked through the hallways of her high school, trying to keep it together. Her mother’s words rang through her head even as she tried her hardest to block them out. </p><p>“You’ve changed. I miss who you used to be. What happened to my happy girl?”</p><p>The truth was, nothing drastic had happened, really. Sure, she had had her heart broken by a boy once or twice. She had her share of anxiety, depression... maybe even some paranoia and insomnia, but didn’t every teenager nowadays?</p><p>She started to break down right before she got to class so she detoured to the nearest bathroom and collapsed before she could even make it to a stall.</p><p>She tried to silence herself as she wept openly, finally letting her hurt out the only way she knew how. She heard the bathroom door open and quickly stood, sniffling quietly as a girl with long, orange/brown hair walked in.</p><p>It was Wanda, the new girl. The exchange student with the strong accent. Wanda didn’t talk much and never smiled. She related to that...</p><p>Wanda looked at her with a curious expression and asked simply “what happened to your face?”</p><p>She cast a glance in the mirror and saw how disheveled she looked, face splotched red, nose running and eyes swollen...</p><p>“Nothing, I’m just having a bad day.”</p><p>Wanda glanced around before walking over to her and sitting on the counter.</p><p>“I’ve had my share of bad days. Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>She took a calming breath because, why not? Who else was gonna listen?</p><p>“It’s just that I’ve changed into practically a completely different girl and those I love the most can’t accept it. I’m not sure I can either.”</p><p>Wanda smiled warmly and said simply, “I happen to be an expert in that area... let me tell you a story.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out Wanda was a great story-teller, and she wasn’t kidding when she said she knew what it was like to be in Crystal’s shoes. As much as she wanted to act unaffected and nonchalant at Wanda’s words, they affected her deeply and she knew she would hold them close to her heart, replaying them when times got rough. But did she really have to start crying, again??</p><p>Wanda stopped halfway through the side-story she was telling about the time when she and a couple friends took a trip abroad to look back at Crystal in surprise.</p><p>“Hey, I know you’re hurting... but, you’re not alone, okay?” She said as she reached a hand over to lay gently on Crystal’s leg. Crystal looked down in surprise and quickly wiped her tears with her hand and looked away.</p><p>“I’m already late for class. Thanks for the stories... they were nice.” Crystal risked a glance back to give a weak smile before turning and rushing out of the bathroom towards her class. </p><p>Wanda sat back on the bathroom counter with a resigned sigh. Well, that’s what she got for opening up to a stranger about her powers. But she looked so broken. What was she supposed to do? She nearly laughed when the girl—what was her name?— had said she’d changed into a different person.</p><p>But as Wanda saw her reaction to her story, she saw that she wasn’t exaggerating and that caused Wanda to be drawn to her in a way she had never experienced with anyone before. She wanted to know all about this girl, and here she was: scaring her off before she even learned her name.</p><p>•••</p><p>Crystal slammed against the wall right outside the bathroom with tears in her eyes, gasping for air. That was not supposed to happen. She finally found someone who really, REALLY got her, and she couldn’t keep her stupid emotions in check.</p><p>It figures. Crystal knew that’s what happened when she let that side of herself into the light. You lose the people you love. It’s that simple.  She tried to get control of herself as she walked across the hall to her classroom, mourning the loss of the mere possibility of a friend and not even bothering to grieve over the non-existent chance for something else that she knew she could never have with Wanda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was it that Crystal never noticed Wanda throughout her school day before she interacted with her, but now that she wanted to avid her, she saw her everywhere??</p><p>It was lunch time and Crystal was sitting with her best friend, Matthew, at one of the tables along the wall of the cafeteria. As hard as she tried to avoid glancing at Wanda from across the room, her eyes seemed to move on their own and she ended up with her eyes fixed on the girl while trying in vain to pay attention to the inconsequential story Matthew was telling her.</p><p>Matthew stopped mid-sentence and looked at Crystal’s eyes for a second before drawing his eyebrows together and turning in his seat to follow her gaze. Since Wanda was sitting alone, it was easy to tell exactly what the object of Crystal’s infatuation was.</p><p>A number of emotions crossed Matthew’s face starting with confused head-tilt and ending in a knowing smirk. </p><p>“Hey, Crys, you noticing the new girl?”</p><p>Of course, that brought Crystal out of her trance instantly. “What? No!”</p><p>Matthew leaned in and mock-whispered, “you’re staring at her...”</p><p>To which Crystal quickly reiterated, “I wasn’t staring... I-I was looking at something behind her.” But even as she finished her sentence, a growing heat spread across her face in what she knew was an uncontrollable blush.</p><p>Matthew suppressed a chuckle at her obvious fib but shrugged just the same.</p><p>“Alright, whatever you say.” As he picked up his tray to toss out, he mumbled under his breath, almost as an afterthought, “but I didn’t know you swung that way...”</p><p>Crystal bolted up and grabbed his arm. </p><p>“I don’t!” She nearly yelled and Matthew was shocked to see legitimate fear in her eyes. He set his tray down and gently grasped her hand, leading her back to the bench.</p><p>“Crystal, it’s okay. I won’t think any differently if you do,” he said, trying to comfort her but instead that seemed to agitate her more and Matthew was unnerved to see tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>“No! No, it’s not! I-I don’t. I’m not!!!” And with that, she turned and dashed out of the room. Matthew sat back in shock, glancing over at Wanda to see her sitting with her mouth agape, staring at the door Crystal exited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal held it together for the remainder of school by simply avoiding Matthew and Wanda, which wasn’t too hard since both of them were in a grade below her, so she didn’t share any classes with them.</p>
<p>She hurried through the parking lot to her waiting car and drove home, lost in thought and downright miserable. As she walked in the door, she could hear her mom preparing dinner in the kitchen. </p>
<p>She paused on her way to her room, her mind reeling, and turned on a whim to the kitchen. After exchanging greetings with her mom, Crystal started to work up the courage to ask her mom a question.</p>
<p>“Hey, mom, what would you say if I told you one of my friends is a lesbian?” </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Crystal’s mom froze for a second and set down the pot she was filling with water before slowly turning to face Crystal, an unreadable look on her face.</p>
<p>“Well... I would say you should try to accept her as long as you’re comfortable with that. Maybe let her know that if you’re going to remain friends, she can’t make a move on you because you’re not interested in that type of thing.”</p>
<p>Her mom glanced to the side, then nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer, before turning back to the pot she had set in the sink.</p>
<p>Crystal barely managed to refrain from grimacing at her mother’s words as she took a deep breath before charging forward, because what did she have to lose at this point?</p>
<p>“What would your response be if I ever asked you what you thought of me maybe going on a date with said friend?”</p>
<p>This time, Crystal’s mother turned around without hesitation. Still, her face retained its eerily unreadable expression.</p>
<p>“I would say that would be absolutely uncalled for and inappropriate. I would say absolutely not and that would be the end of it, do you understand?”</p>
<p>She didn’t wait for a response before aggressively walking across the kitchen to the pantry to grab a bag of pasta from the shelf.</p>
<p>Crystal felt a surprising sense of rage slowly fill her chest as she stood tall, glaring at her mother.</p>
<p>“Well, what if I wasn’t really asking your permission?” She asked, desperately wishing her voice to cooperate even as it cracked and wobbled with uncertainty.</p>
<p>Crystal watched in fear as her mother’s posture changed from stiff to downright feral. She turned around with such force, the door of the pantry slammed against the wall of the kitchen. Without so much as a glance in its direction, she stormed over to Crystal until their faces were mere inches apart.</p>
<p>“It’s not up for debate! The answer is no!” Her mother’s voice steadily grew louder until she was yelling. “You will never be with a girl for as long as you live, do you understand?!” </p>
<p>Suddenly the fury burst through Crystal’s body as she stepped back to stare her mother in the face as she screamed</p>
<p>“I don’t care! I don’t care what you say! I will be with a girl no matter what you say! Even if it’s the last thing I ever do!”</p>
<p>And with that, Crystal ran out of the house and drove away.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Crystal drove with no real destination in mind as she struggled to fish her phone out of her back pocket. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears with the realization of what she has just done.</p>
<p>For almost two years now, Crystal has suspected that she could be a lesbian. It started out with small things like crushing on female leads in movies instead of the males. Or noticing attractive girls walking down the street... She felt it was wrong, so she just suppressed it.</p>
<p>Easy enough because she wasn’t exactly the most attractive girl in school so the boys didn’t give her so much as a second glance, let alone a date invitation. Without any boys to refuse, there was no reason for anyone to question her sexual preferences.</p>
<p>But now. Now everything changed. Now Crystal had a stupid crush and her life was falling apart because of it. This is exactly why she tried not to act on her emotions. She knew this would happen. </p>
<p>She managed to yank her phone out and quickly dialed Matthew’s number, as the tears finally started to fall.</p>
<p>“Crystal, are you okay? What happened today? Did I do something wrong? Crystal... Crystal, are you crying?? Crys, talk to me. Crys you’re scaring me a little, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Crystal had to pull over the car as her teary whimpers transformed into heavy sobs at the deep, genuine concern of her dearest friend. In a world of fear and uncertainty, where she thought everyone she cared for turned their back on her, of course she could forever count on Matthew.</p>
<p>She smiled at her phone, even as more tears streamed down her face. Matthew continued to ramble endlessly and Crystal would bet anything that he had started pacing. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away with her free hand.</p>
<p>“Matthew. Matthew, listen, I’m okay. Matt- just shut up for a second, Matthew.” She said with a shaky giggle, “Listen.... I just, I really need to talk. Can I come over?” </p>
<p>Matthew snapped his mouth shut audibly and cleared his throat, reorienting himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, of course you know you’re always welcome, literally any time, ever...” </p>
<p>Crystal let out a broken laugh and sniffled before responding, “ok, I’ll be right over. And Matthew? Thanks...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal tried desperately to keep from crying once more as Matthew lead her through his house into his bedroom at the end of the hallway. His mom was making dinner in the kitchen on the other side of the house so they wouldn’t have to worry about being overheard.</p><p>“Crys, I love you, I hope you know that, but I need you to tell me what is going on here.” Matthew plopped unceremoniously onto his giant beanbag in the corner of his room and stared intently at his best friend.</p><p> “Okay. First off, I’m really sorry for what happened at lunch today. It’s just that-“ Crystal looked away, unable to meet Matthew’s eyes as she desperately tried to verbalize the secret she had forced herself to keep inside of herself for nearly a decade. “Matthew, I think I’m a lesbian.”</p><p>Matthew was quiet for several minutes. Crystal wrapped her arms around herself and all but fell onto her friend’s twin sized bed, letting the tears fall yet trying to silence her gasps as the relief flooded her heart.</p><p>Matthew’s eyes bored into his friend, even as his heart shattered to see her like this. In all the years they had known each other, he had always made it his job to protect her from harm. And yet, here she was; crying just across the room. </p><p>Immediately, he jumped up and rushed over to her side, wrapping her slender frame into a tight embrace, gently rocking back and forth and mumbling comforting words to her.</p><p>“Crys, listen to me honey. It is okay. You are gonna be okay. I love you so much and I will always be here for you. I got you, honey, I am here for you. Always, Crystal, always.”</p><p>Eventually, the tears stopped falling. Crystal slowly lifted herself up and wiped her face. She looked around Matthew’s room as she tried to collect herself, focusing on her friend’s dark grey walls and large bookshelves overflowing with books of every kind. After a couple minutes, she sniffled one last time and looked over at him.</p><p>“Matthew, it’s such a long story.”</p><p>Matthew smiled. “I’ve got no where else to be, bud”</p><p>And so Crystal told him everything. She told him about how when she started puberty and all the other girls were obsessing over the boys on tv, she would ogle over the women in their skimpy dresses. She told him about all the times she would develop crushes on the girls in her friend group. She told him about Wanda and their first interaction in the girls’ bathroom that day. She told him that she was afraid she would be unable to form a friendship with Wanda because all she could focus on was how pretty she was, and how much she wanted to kiss her. She even told him about the horrible argument she’d had with her mother just before calling him and how scared she was now that her mother finally new the truth.</p><p>Through it all, Matthew sat silently. Absorbing all the information Crystal was flushing out of her system after years and years of hiding.</p><p>Eventually, Crystal ran out of things to tell Matthew and she fell silent. After a moment to collect himself, Matthew looked at his friend with nothing but pure love and said simply “Thank you for telling me, Crys.”</p><p>Crystal smiled shakily and lurched forward to give her best friend another hug, this time out of pure relief and gratefulness.</p><p>Just then, Matthew’s mother called from down the hall “dinner’s ready!”</p><p>The pair laughed and stood up. Matthew gently draped his arm over Crystal’s shoulder and leaned in to softly kiss her temple. </p><p>“Let’s see what mom made, huh? I may not be the smartest person in the world, but if that’s not homemade pizza I smell, I’ll be a yeti’s uncle!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>